


Roommates

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: A fight between roommates leads to an interesting interaction.





	Roommates

Of all the things you expected to walk into in your apartment, this was not one of them. You lived with your best friend, and crush, Anthony Ramos. And you just realized the consequences of forgetting to have the conversation about bringing someone over. You open the door to your apartment after a long day at work, “Hey Anthony, I couldn’t find your-OH MY GOD” Anthony looks up from the woman underneath him. “Okay… I’m just gonna go. Just text me when I can come home.”  
You close the door and lean against the wall next to you. Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as well as feeling a few tears fall down your face. It was bad enough having a crush on your roommate but seeing him with another woman brought it to a whole new level. You quickly go back downstairs and sit at your regular table at the café across the street. Only a few minutes later, you received a text from Anthony;  
Come home. Now.  
You sigh and get up. You could hear the anger from the text, so you knew this couldn’t end well. Your anxiety grew as you rode up to your floor. You come in and start rambling, “Anthony I am so sorry. I didn’t know that you were gonna be-”  
“What the hell (Y/N)?! You just ruined a perfectly good date. And now, thanks to you, she thinks I have a girlfriend and I’ll never see her again.”  
“Really? Well then I’m sorry for walking in to my own apartment!”  
“That’s beside the point!”  
“No it’s not! I did nothing wrong. You never told me you were gonna be with a girl. If you’d told me I would’ve stayed away, believe me.”  
“What are you saying? You think that me having sex is gross?”  
“N-no. I didn’t say that. I meant- that is not the point! The point is that you gave me no information about this so what did you expect to happen?”  
“Well maybe I didn’t know that was what was going to happen. Maybe I just thought we were just sipping a glass of wine and talking, huh? Maybe it just sort of was happening. Well, it was until you walked in. Why does it even bother you that much anyway?”  
You start to get a little defensive, “it doesn’t bother me at all. Have sex with whoever you want, I just don’t wanna be thinking about that sort of thing any time I sit on my couch.”   
“Oh bullshit (Y/N). I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”  
“I… I…” you couldn’t find a comeback for that. He smirks. “Come. It’s high time you receive your punishment.”  
You couldn’t help the wave of arousal that blew through you. “B-but I-”  
“Now.” You nod and follow him into his bedroom. The second you are in his room, the pushes you up against the door and kisses you roughly, his hands already pushing up your shirt.   
“Anthony…”  
“Sh… don’t worry baby. I’m gonna take care of you.” He takes your shirt off and throws it somewhere across the room. He lifts his shirt as well and he looks as if he was carved from stone. Each muscle is so defined and it’s amazing. You reach out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he swats your hand away.  
“ah ah ah. You don’t get to touch. Now, finish getting undressed.” You nod and quickly take off your pants and underwear. Anthony comes up behind you with his dick bare and erect against you. “Now bend over” you do as he says. And before you can even say anything, he rams into you. You let out a moan as he quickly thrusts into you.  
It didn’t take long for either of you to climax and soon after, you two were cuddling in his bed. “So…” you look up at him as he speaks, “that happened.”  
You nod, “yeah it did… d-do you regret it?”  
“Not really… to be honest, I’ve wanted to do that for a while now… but I never thought of it happening like this.”  
You giggle and nod. “I agree”  
“So… do you wanna maybe go out sometime?”  
You nod. “Of course.”


End file.
